Slapping Thoughts
by Grey Fool
Summary: Just what were Lee's and Amanda's thoughts during the slap scene in Burn Out? Please read and review. NO FLAMES PLEASE! 2nd Chapter is now up. I may create two more chapters in wrapping it up. Let me know what you think. First chapter redone slightly
1. Lee's POV

_Disclaimer: __All characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. __All Script belongs to the writers of the Episode: Burn Out. I just created their thoughts between what they say. _

_Summary: What were Lee's and Amanda's thoughts during the Slap scene in Burn out? Please read and review. No flames please!!!_

Lee Stetson entered Nedlinger's for what seemed like the umpteenth time that week. So far, this new case he had been working on was not easy. The very fact that he had to play a burned out agent caused everyone to look at him with disgust. It was wearing him out. He looked around and sighed as he spotted the target of his current case: Jack. 

'Well well, looks like Jack is still here. I bet that's his boss who is on the other end of that phone line. If I can just get him to recruit me...' Lee marshalled his resources. 'Time to play the burn out drunk, let's see…' Lee looked around to try to find something that would make him appear drunk and he spotted the perfect opportunity. 'Ah someone has her chair pushed out a little too far…now if I can just trip over it...'

Lee made his way over to the bar by the way of the chair and causally tripped over it.

"Oh, sorry," Lee mumbled and continued on his way. 'Bingo. Good, now that I've got Jack's attention, maybe I can get some information out of him… But first I need to get Ned to bring me a drink.'

As Lee approached the bar he signaled Ned with a drunken wave of his arm and said, "Hey Ned come here, I would love it if you'd bring me a scotch ol' buddy." As Ned turned to fill Lee's order, Lee risked a glance over to Jack to see if he was coming over. 

'Looks like Jack took the bait, well better give him a welcome. Here goes nothing.' As Jack came closer, Lee threw out his arm and welcomed him with his best drunken voice he could muster, "Yo Jack, heeeeyyy how ya doing?"

Jack responded as he sat next to Lee, "Real good, looks like you aren't feeling any pain yourself."

'You don't know the half of it pal,' Lee thought as he replied, "Oh I don't know… why… me? The only problem I've got is taking a chance of getting canned from the company I have been working at for about 10 years." He thought further, 'Actually more like trying to get you to confess so I can go back to not being drunk and playing the role of a burn out agent.'

"Still on ya huh?"

Lee snorted inwardly. 'Yeah but it's more like I am still onto you pal.' Nevertheless, Lee grinned and said, "Dragging me every minute." 'Not really, but everyone else thinks so.' Just then, Ned brought Lee his scotch. 'Ah thank goodness, ugh I really don't know how real burn outs do this but…I don't see another way in so...' He took a drink of the scotch. 

Jack just grinned and said. "You know, you film guys work under a lot of pressure. Seems to me the company ought to be more understanding, take better care of ya."

'Damn, did he have to bring IFF up? Well better play the film card.' Lee sighed heavily, "IFF? Are you kidding me? All they know is to work you to death, suck you dry and then hire on some young new hot shot and start all over again." Inwardly Lee thought, 'Actually they take damn good care of us… However most of them just think I have kicked over the traces and gone straight into the deep end. Better take another drink unless I want to blow my cover…' Lee took another drink of his scotch. 'Ugh, I am so sick of these drinks, what I wouldn't give for some coffee right about now… I definitly do not want any more whiskey.'

"Well you got that right; it happens that way in all big business. Happened to me in insurance. I worked for these guys for seven years. And then I lost a couple of accounts, and got involved with the ladies, and maybe a little bit too much of this," Jack gestured to Lee's drink, "and then the next thing you know, I was gone."

Lee was pleased his plan seemed to be working. 'Okay, now that I have got you on the hook, let's see what I can reel in.' Lee replied, "Well like I said, you don't look too bad for being dumped."

Having said that Lee turned back to his thoughts, 'Better try and finish this drink… Damn! I would love a shower about now. Not only do I have to pretend to be drunk, I also have to stink and not shave.' He finished the drink in front of him. 'Uh oh, looks like Jack is saying something, better tune in.'

"I met someone; he had faith in me and gave me a new start. Now I'm doing really well."

Lee's ears perked up at the sound of this. 'BINGO!!! Now let's see if I can get a name and find out what this guy does.'

Trying to convey some interest, through his drunken act, Lee replied, "Yeah? Well what's this…?" Lee paused to clear his throat, "fairy godfather of yours do?" He added mentally, 'Besides murder a bunch of agents?'

Jack simply replied, "Import/export, some personal work, lots of things." Jack seemed to have a thought, "Hey, you know, I think you ought to talk with him."

'Okay so the mystery guy is a bit of a jack-of-all-trades. Let's see if I can get him to really convince me to take the job.' Lee replied, "What for?" He thought, 'I'm getting warmer here, at least he has taken my act hook line and sinker.'

"For a job." Jack seemed a bit impatient with Lee.

Lee snorted and thought, 'If it wasn't for this case, I wouldn't work with you in a million years… Hmm, let's play that card a little.' But instead of saying what was on his mind Lee just said "What? Come on."

"No! Hey, I'm serious, I'm serious here. Now look, he took a chance on me when I was where you are right now. I am telling ya the guy has got an eye for people. I think you can work something out. What do you say?" Jack was being his most persuasive.

Lee was pleased, 'Okay I'm in. Now I just got to meet with this boss, tell him I'll think about it and tell Billy my findings… Better not make it appear I'm too anxious to get into the action.' Lee shrugged and calmly replied, "Why not? Beats…beats sitting around here waiting to get fired." 'Not like that is going to happen anytime soon, but he doesn't know that.'

Jack gave Lee a wide smile, "Alright, I'll get ahold of him and set up something up right away." At that moment, Jack turned at the sound of the door being opened and spotted Amanda walking in. He turned back to Lee, "Uh oh! Looks like you got company. We will talk about this later."

At his last statement, Lee also turned to the door and sighed. 'Damn! How did Amanda find me... this is going to screw up everything… okay, deep breath. I just got to get her to go home… but how… come on Scarecrow, use that brain of yours and fast, 'cause here she comes.'

Lee just smiled and stood up to greet Amanda, still acting the drunk, "Oh, uh Amanda…"

Amanda gave Lee a small smile, and replied, "Hi".

Lee noticed the somewhat-less-than-cheerful response he got from Amanda. 'Hmm… she doesn't look too thrilled. She is a friend after all. Come on, think! How am I going to convince her nicely to leave me alone, while still playing a drunk?' 

Lee managed to continue to play his cover, "Hi, I uh, want you…" As Lee turned to introduce Jack to Amanda, his elbow accidently caught his glass and knocked it over. 'Shoot, I didn't want to do that. At least it was empty. Oh well, maybe somehow I can get her to realize I am busy.' 

Lee quickly reset his glass and continued on, "Oh, I want you to meet a friend of mine, Jack Harris, Jack this is Amanda King."

Amanda nodded a hello toward Jack and faced Lee. "I came to talk to you about that report for Mr. Melrose."

Lee panicked and thought, 'What report?' But he recovered and just said, "Yeah, well I'll do it later." He willed Amanda to read his thoughts, 'Come on Amanda! Take the hint. Now is not a good time to try and bring up a report.'

Amanda continued in almost an automatic voice, like she didn't believe in what she was seeing, "No, you really need to do it now, it has to be turned in on time."

Lee sighed and allowed a bit of anger to come into his face. He thought irritatedly, 'Come on Amanda, you're going to be in danger if you stay here…' He got an idea, 'Maybe if I pat her cheek and put on an 'I don't care' attitude, she will go.'

Lee replied, "Time? Time? Amanda…" Lee's thoughts trailed off from what he was saying and doing and he glanced over at Jack. 'This seems to be working. Let's see if Jack is still convinced… looks like it.'

Lee looked back at Amanda, grinding his teeth as he tried to make it appear like there was pressure building up inside of him and continued on, "…I have got nothing but TIME."

SMACK

At that precise moment Lee accidentally felt his hand move a little too hard and he slapped Amanda's cheek. Panic quickly appeared on his face. Amanda looked up at him with shock-filled eyes as she held her cheek. 'Oh shoot, what the hell is the matter with me!?! … I just meant to pat her not slap her…' His stomach sank. 'What have I done? Cover be damned, I've got to try and apologize to her.'

Trying to potray some of the shocked feelings at what he did, he quietly said, "…I'm sorry" as he gently held her elbow. 'Oh Amanda, I am so sorry, please forgive me… Damn! I hate this drunken role.'

Amanda calmly replied, almost like she had been in that position before, "…That's okay. It didn't hurt."

Lee was not buying it. His thoughts darkened. 'Like hell it doesn't, I hit her hard enough that my hand is stinging, so what the hell does her cheek feel like? I have got to try and convey how sorry I am.'

Lee continued on and said, "No, no I'm sorry… Amanda..."

Amanda told him firmly, "You can remove your hand."

Lee began to really hate himself. 'Oh Amanda, I didn't want to do this to you. Right now I want to take you in my arms and hold you and tell you this is just a cover.' 

Lee started to say something, "Amanda…" 

Amanda just nodded to Jack, gave Lee one last sad look, turned and started to walk out.

Lee's panic mode really started to kick in. 'There she goes! I've got to convince her she needs to stay away from me for a while, until this case is solved… but right now I need to get rid of Jack.' 

As Amanda continued to walk away Lee called out, "Ama- Amanda"

Lee quickly turned to Jack, patted Jack's arm a couple of times and said, " Look Jack, I will talk about your friend later." Lee quickly turned and ran to catch up with Amanda and barely heard Jacks reply.

"Yeah we'll talk later."

All Lee could think about was the look of hurt in Amanda's eyes. 'I've got to stop her before she leaves. I've got to tell her to stay the hell away from me. I don't want to see her hurt. I would die if whoever Jack is working for gets his hands on Amanda.'

As Lee caught up to Amanda, he closed the door Amanda had just opened and quickly replied out of breath, "Amanda, no no."

Amanda looked down at her shoes and replied, "That's alright. It didn't hurt."

Lee bent down so that he could look directly into her eyes. As he did, Lee glanced at Amanda's cheek. 'Oh Amanda. How could that cheek NOT hurt? It's still red.'

But Lee continued in a very rough voice, which caused Amanda to look up, "I hit you. You just got to stay away from me. You see what I am doing lately. You see what I have been going through? I am poison at the Agency." His thoughts were desperate now, 'Please Amanda, take the hint and get out of here so that you can be safe.'

As Lee finished trying to convince Amanda to stay away from him, she replied, "I was just trying to help you."

Lee jumped right back in, "Then let me make it easier on you… just don't help."

He turned away from Amanda and went back down the steps and away from the entrance. He heard Amanda sigh, open the door and then heard the door close again.

As Lee walked back, he briefly closed his eyes. 'God, I didn't want to do that, but at least I know she'll be safe. Safe from me and this case. As soon as I'm done, I swear I am going to tell her the truth… well, as much as I can anyway. Oh I hope she forgives me. At this point, everyone else, except Billy thinks I am burned out, and if I lose Amanda too... Damn! What am I going to have left if she leaves? But no more thoughts about Amanda… OK, deal with Amanda later, concentrate on the job at hand… uh oh, where is Jack going? Better follow him.' 

So Lee grabbed his jacket, tossed some money onto the bar and left to see where Jack was going.


	2. Amanda's POV

_Thanks to all those who have review the story. I really appreciate it. Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for my stories, please let me know. I apologize for the bad grammar and really bad tenses in the last one. I have a beta now to help me. Thanks to __Ermintrude__ I could personally read these thousands of times and I still would not catch all of the mistakes. Anyway, couple of changes to this one. I erased all the italics and just put '' wherever Amanda was thinking. I think I captured Amanda's character fairly well. Anyway, Please Read and Review and again let me know if anyone is willing to look at my stories before I put them out there. It would really help me out. Also, it seems as the is not allowing me to separate the paragraphs. I apologize. _

_Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. All Script belongs to the writers of the Episode: Burn Out. I just created their thoughts between what they say. _

_Summary: What were Lee's and Amanda's thoughts during the Slap scene in Burn out? Please read and review. Since this is where Amanda comes in, most of what Lee saw is going to be skipped. No flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcomed. _

Amanda's POV

Amanda walked into Nedlinger's. She glanced around and easily spotted Lee.  
She sighed and thought, 'There he is, just where I expected him to be … but  
who is that talking to Lee? It looks like the same guy as before.'

Ignoring the nervous feeling in her stomach, she walked up to the two men.

Lee just simply smiled and stood up to greet Amanda, "Oh, uh Amanda…"

She gave him a small smile and said, "Hi"

"Hi, I uh want you…" As Lee turns to introduce Jack to Amanda, his  
elbow accidently caught his glass and knocked it over.

Amanda's smile quickly faded as she thought, 'How much has he had to  
drink? He looks worse than he did yesterday.' She was concerned for him.

Lee quickly set his glass upright and continued on, "Oh, I want you to meet  
a friend of mine, Jack Harris. Jack this is Amanda King."

Amanda nodded hello towards Jack, but as she looked at him she couldn't help her  
thoughts, 'Jack, I will remember that. Well, let's see if I can somehow  
find out what is going on. Lee hasn't been himself and I want to know why …  
But how? …Oh wait! There's that report that needs to be done … it's not due  
yet, but maybe I can get some response from him about what's going on.'

Amanda quickly turned back toward Lee, "I came to talk to you about that  
report for Mr. Melrose." She held her breath and thought, 'I hope this  
works.'

Lee sighed and looked like his frustration was building,  
"Yeah, well I'll do it later."

Panic began to fill Amanda's mind and her thoughts, 'Oh shoot! That  
didn't work. Come on Lee, please! I really want to talk to you and help you with whatever you're doing.' So Amanda said the first thing that came to her mind, "No you really need  
to do it now, it has to be turned in on time."

Lee began to look really frustrated and a grin started as he replied, "Time? Time?"

Lee laughed, and started to pat her cheek. She noticed that Lee glanced over in  
Jack's direction. "Amanda, I have got nothing but TIME."

SMACK

Amanda looked at Lee in shock. 'What just happened?!?' she thought.

She looked into Lee's eyes and could see the same shock that was most  
likely in her own eyes. Lee quietly said, "… I'm sorry", as he took hold  
of her elbow.

Amanda continued to look at Lee as she replied, "That's okay it didn't  
hurt." 'Actually it really didn't hurt all that much, but the look in  
Lee's eyes … he didn't mean it, I know he didn't, but it almost looks  
like he's undercover right now . Well, if that's the way it's gonna be,  
I might as well play along. I don't want to hurt him, but if Jack is someone  
Lee is after I can't jeopardize whatever is going on,' she thought logically.

But Lee continued, "No, no I'm sorry … Amanda."

At the same time Amanda told him firmly, "You can remove your hand." She  
nodded toward Jack, then looked at Lee, and turned her head downward and walked away. 'Oh! The way he tried to apologize, he looks like one of the boys who is really  
sorry he did something wrong, but I need to get away from him, or at least  
look like I am. Okay, head down, look sad and hurt and try to walk away. This  
is so hard to do to Lee, I can't stand to see him hurt,' she thought  
as she walked towards the door.

As Amanda walked away, she could hear Lee in the background, "Amanda. Ama-  
Amanda--look Jack, I will talk about your friend later!" 

She sighed inwardly, 'Looks like he's going to follow me. Oh Lee! If only I could tell you I understand what you are doing...'

She was just about to open the door when Lee came running up, put his hand on  
it and said in a rough voice that caused her to look at him, "Amanda, no no."

Amanda looked into Lee's eyes and responded the only way she could,  
"That's alright it didn't hurt." 'Oh Lee, I am really breaking your  
heart. I can see it in your eyes. I am trying not to, but I don't have much  
of a choice right now … come on Amanda, think of an excuse as to why you are  
here.' She sighed inwardly as she came up with an excuse.

But Lee continued on and raised his voice slightly, "I hit you. You just  
got to stay away from me. You see what I am doing lately. You see what I have  
been going through? I am poison at the Agency."

Amanda raised her voice and tried to make it sound like she was really hurt,  
"I was just trying to help you." She winced inwardly, 'Okay, that was  
not the best thing I could have said, and this may not help his mood much.  
But maybe I can meet up with him later.' 

But Lee only raised his voice higher with a little bit more anger added to  
it, "Then let me make it easier on you--just don't help!" He turned  
away and went back down the steps toward his seat. 

Amanda looked down, looked back up, sighed and walked out. 'Or maybe not.  
Oh Lee, I believe you really didn't mean to hurt me, you can't have. I  
wish you would let me in on whatever you're doing, you need someone to watch  
your back. Especially since I don't like Jack, he gives me the  
willies … he's almost too nice ... Oh well, time to get back to the Agency. I  
tried … maybe Francine is right … maybe he really is a burn out … NO! No I  
will not believe Lee is a burnt out agent until there's absolute proof.  
My instincts are telling me he isn't. After all, why would Lee suddenly not  
be able to do his job when he was fine just last week? Plus, if Lee was  
really burnt out, wouldn't Mr. Melrose be doing something about this? And  
how does Jack fit into all this … Oh Lee, be careful with whatever you're  
doing. I guess for now, I'll have to just trust my instincts, but then again, they've  
never been wrong before...'

_Hoped you enjoyed the story. I don't have anything in the works right now. Hopefully I will come across something soon. _


End file.
